Heathera
Heathera (ang. Heather) — dziewczyna pojawiająca się w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków, zadebiutowała w odcinkach Słodka Heathera część 1 i część 2. Pojawia się także w trzecim sezonie, Na końcu świata. Jest córką Oswalda Zgodnopysznego, a więc jednocześnie siostrą Dagura Szalonego. Nie jest w stanie lub nie chce osiąść nigdzie na stałe. Wygląd W pierwszym sezonie serialu poznajemy Heatherę jako młodą i drobną dziewczynę, wyglądem nieco przypominającą Astrid. Jest średniego wzrostu. Posiada długie, czarne włosy, zaplecione w warkocz po prawej stronie i duże oliwkowe (żółto- zielone) oczy. Nosi szarą tunikę, poszarpaną u dołu, oraz skórzaną kamizelkę, także obdartą na skrajach i połataną w paru miejscach. Z rękawów wystają brązowe karwasze. Brązowe ma także spodnie i sięgające przed kolana buty. Przy lewym boku nosi przywiązany róg. W trzecim sezonie serialu Heathera diametralnie zmienia swój ubiór - nosi szarą, metalową, segmentowaną zbroję (która prawdopodobnie została stworzona na podobieństwo pancerza jej smoka z gatunku Zbiczatrzasł), a podczas lotu na smoku głowę ma zakrytą kapturem, a usta chustą. Dziewczyna zmieniła się też znacznie na twarzy. Wcześniej jej głowa była w kształcie serca, z wydłużonym podbródkiem, teraz jest ona szeroka, podobnie jak jej szczęka. Ma bardziej zaznaczone kości policzkowe. Jej nos jej pulchniejszy, a dolna warga pełniejsza. Źrenica, która kiedyś zajmowała większą część tęczówki, teraz zmalała. Kolor oczu dziewczyny również uległ zmianie - teraz jest jaśniejszy i mniej żółty. Wyraźnie dłuższe włosy, dziewczyna zaczesuje w trochę inny sposób. Nie jest już tak podobna z twarzy do Astrid (której wygląd przez 3 lata również uległ diametralnej zmianie) jak kiedyś. Nadal u pasa nosi róg, podarowany jej przez ojca. Charakter Początkowo Heathera jest największą rywalką Astrid, gdyż Czkawka poświęcał jej bardzo dużo czasu, ucząc ją ujeżdżać smoki. Z tego powodu Astrid była bardzo zazdrosna. Kruczowłosa dziewczyna manipulowała wszystkimi młodymi chłopcami - jeźdźcami, aby wyciągnąć od nich informacje na temat ich smoków. Heathera to inteligentna, sprytna i podstępna dziewczyna, jest także świetną aktorką i mówczynią. Dziewczyna jest zdolna zrobić niemal wszystko, by ratować tych, których kocha, nawet jeśli oznacza to zdradę. Heathera jest ufna, potrafi zaufać swoim wrogom, ta cecha pozwala jej łatwo pracować ze smokami. Później wychodzi na jaw, że współpracuje z klanem Łupieżców, któremu przekazuje wszystkie zdobyte informacje o smokach. Była zdolna porwać Wichurę i uciec razem ze Smoczą Księgą na wyspę Łupieżców, jednak nie robiła tego z własnej woli. Kiedy jeźdźcy odkrywają, że Heathera pracuje dla Albrechta, gdyż ten więzi jej rodziców, pomagają odbić rodzinę dziewczyny i zaprzyjaźniają się z nią. Przez trzy lata pomiędzy sezonem pierwszym a trzecim życie Heathery zostało zniszczone przez Dagura, który napadł na jej wioskę i wymordował mieszkańców. W tej napaści Heathera utraciła przybranych rodziców. Delikatność dziewczyny prysła wraz z tą chwilą. Stała się drażliwa, ostra i surowa wobec samej siebie i innych. Szkoliła się na wojownika, zbudowała nawet swój własny, oryginalny topór, a to wszystko w imię zemsty na Dagurze, którego planuje zabić z zimną krwią. Nie chce z nikim dzielić się swoimi uczuciami, jednak gdy Czkawka usilnie próbuje ją pocieszyć, okazuje się, że jednak tak naprawdę potrzebuje ciepła i zrozumienia innego człowieka, co okazuje wtulając się w chłopaka. Historia Przeszłość Heathera urodziła się w klanie Berserków. Pamięta z dzieciństwa ręce jej ojca, które były potężne, lecz delikatne, oraz zapach jego tarczy, którą mogła się bawić. Ojciec podarował jej róg, który dostał od Stoicka z okazji narodzin córki. Później w jakiś sposób dziewczyna została odseparowana od swojej prawdziwej rodziny i trafiła do zastępczej, w której przez lata żyła. ''Jeźdźcy smoków thumb|Heathera kradnie Wichurę|423x423pxHeathera występuje wyłącznie w serialu ''Jeźdźcy smoków, po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku Słodka Heathera (część 1). Zostaje znaleziona przez jeźdźców w rozbitej łodzi na plaży Thora. Gdy dziewczyna odzyskuje świadomość, tłumaczy grupie, że wraz z rodzicami została porwana przez piratów, ale udało jej się uciec, w przeciwieństwie do reszty rodziny. Przyjaciele postanawiają zabrać ją ze sobą do wioski. Chłopcy od razu wtajemniczają ją w tresowanie smoków, ku niezadowoleniu Astrid, która od początku wyczuwa w Heatherze wroga. Jej zazdrość i podejrzenia rosną, gdy widzi dziewczynę próbującą wykraść Smoczą Księgę i rozmawiającą w nocy z Łupieżcami. Astrid tłumaczy Czkawce że dziewczynie nie można ufać i także mówi mu o tym że widziała ją w nocy z wrogim klanem. Jednak chłopak zaciekle broni Heathery i trzyma się jej wersji zdarzeń, nie wierząc Astrid. Następnego dnia rano zdeterminowana dziewczyna kradnie księgę i Wichurę po czym ucieka na Wyspę Łupeżców. Jeźdźcom udaje się dogonić dziewczynę, ale księgę zdobywa Albrecht Perfidny. W następnym odcinku Heathera zostaje więźniem Berk, podczas gdy Astrid próbuje odzyskać księgę, przebierając się za nią. Heatherze udaje się uciec i ponownie zabiera Wichurę, ale tym razem, by pomóc jeźdźcom. W tym czasie Astrid udaje się odzyskać księgę i uratować rodziców Heathery. thumb|Astrid walczy z Heatherą|469x469px Kiedy Heathera dociera na wyspę Łupieżców, pomaga walczyć nastolatkom z Łupieżcami. Po odzyskaniu Księgi Smoków i powrocie na Berk, Heathera i Astrid w końcu zostały przyjaciółkami, a Heathera dziękuje jej za uratowanie rodziców, po czym razem z nimi opuszcza wyspę i nowych przyjaciół. Strata rodziny W przeciągu kilku lat między pierwszym a trzecim sezonem serialu, wioska, w której mieszkała Heathera, została splądrowana i zniszczona przez Berserków, a jej rodzina zabita. Dziewczyna ocalała i obiecała zemstę na Dagurze. Stała się potężną wojowniczką. Stworzyła własną broń - rozkładany, podwójny i niezwykle ostry topór. Wytresowanie smoka W tym czasie dziewczyna wytresowała także swojego własnego smoka. Zbiczatrzasł, ze względu na swój niezwykle niebezpieczny charakter, normalnie nie może zostać wytresowany. Heatherze jednak udało się to dzięki temu, iż Szpicruta - jak nazwała swojego wierzchowca - została ranna podczas walki z Tajfumerangiem i potrzebowała pomocy. Dziewczyna opatrzyła ją i zaopiekowała się nią, a wdzięczna smoczyca pozwoliła się wytresować i dosiąść. ''Na Końcu Świata Heathera ponownie pojawia się w odcinkach ''Kto pod kim dołki kopie (część 1) oraz część 2. Na grzbiecie swojego smoka atakuje statki Wandali, czym wprawia w niepokój wszystkich mieszkańców wioski Berk. Stoick podejrzewa o atak któregoś z młodych jeźdźców, jako że przecież nikt poza ich klanem nie tresuje smoków i nie ujeżdża ich. Ponieważ nie zrobił tego nikt od nich, jeźdźcy postanawiają wyruszyć na poszukiwania tajemniczego jeźdźca i jego smoka. Z relacji Grubego i Wiadra sporządzają rysunek smoka - którego nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli - co ma pomóc im w poszukiwaniach. thumb|left|[[Szpicruta i Heathera złapani przez Czkawkę i Szczerbatka|470x470px]] Na jednej z wysp dostrzegają dym po ognisku i tam lądują. Podczas poszukiwań każdy z jeźdźców zostaje porwany lub uwięziony przez niezauważalnego smoka. Tylko Czkawce i Szczerbatkowi udaje się dostrzec narysowanego wcześniej smoka stojącego na skale z jeźdźcem na grzbiecie. Ten zaczyna uciekać, rozpoczyna się pościg. W końcu tajemnicza para zostaje strącona na ziemię, a Czkawka poznaje w jeźdźcu Heatherę. Gdy jeźdźcy zostają uwolnieni, oskarżają Heatherę o krzywdy, jakie im wyrządziła. Chociaż dziewczyna nie wyjaśnia powodu swojego ataku, Czkawka deklaruje jej pomoc i ponowne zaufanie. Usiłuje wyciągnąć z niej prawdę, lecz dziewczyna cały czas milczy. thumb|Heathera ponownie odnajduje się wśród jeźdźców|464x464px Po powrocie na Koniec Świata jeźdźcy smoków poznają zdolności Windshear'a i rozmawiają z Heatherą. Czkawka ponownie z nią rozmawia, oboje okazują wobec siebie zaufanie, a chłopak znów deklaruje swoją pomoc. W nocy jednak Heathera zamyka w stajni wszystkie smoki i potajemnie udaje się na spotkanie z Johannem Kupczym. Nie wie jednak, że obserwuje ją Czkawka. Chłopak rozmawia potem z kupcem i dowiaduje się o ataku na wioskę dziewczyny i tym, że pragnie zemścić się na Berserkach. Później Heathera leci samodzielnie zaatakować statki Berserków, jednak wraz z jej smokiem zostają spętani odpornymi na smoczy ogień oraz ostre przedmioty łańcuchami. Z opresji ratują ich Czkawka i Szczerbatek. Podczas powrotu na Smoczy Skraj Heathera wyjawia Czkawce tajemnice swojej przeszłości, mówi o mglistych wspomnieniach jej ojca i pokazuje mu swój róg. Po powrocie na Skraj Heathera udaje się na ćwiczenia bojowe z Astrid. Podczas wspólnych walk rozmawiają o facetach. Heathera przyznaje, że nie lubi mężczyzn w stylu "macho", takich jak Sączysmark, i że bardziej podoba jej się Śledzik, ze względu na jego mądrość i rozległą wiedzę. To wyznanie zresztą szokuje Astrid. Heathera przyznaje również, że widzi, jakie relacje łączą Astrid z Czkawką, czego jednak Astrid nie chce potwierdzić, mówiąc, że pozostają jedynie przyjaciółmi. Tymczasem Czkawka bierze do rąk róg Heathery i rozpoznaje na nim znak wodzowski swojego ojca. By wyjaśnić tę zagadkę, udaje się na Berk. Tymczasem Heathera nakłania pozostałych jeźdźców do przypuszczenia wspólnego ataku na Berserków. Dziewczynie udaje się zakraść do Dagura i już ma go zabić, gdy niespodziewanie powstrzymuje ją Czkawka. Wyjaśnia, że róg dziewczyny został podarowany Oswaldowi Zgodnopysznemu przez Stoicka w ramach prezentu dla nowo narodzonej córki. Tą córką była właśnie Heathera, co oznacza, że dziewczyna oraz Dagur mają tego samego ojca. Wstrząśnięta Heathera chce, lecz nie może zabić swojego brata. Ostatecznie, udając, że chce zadać ostateczny cios, wskakuje na grzbiet Windshear i odlatują. thumb|[[Czkawka i Astrid obserwują odlatującą Heatherę|424x424px]] Jeźdźcy wracają na Koniec Świata. Wkrótce Heathera, która jej zdaniem skazana jest na życie w samotności, postanawia opuścić jeźdźców mimo łączących ich przyjaznych relacji. Astrid jest smutno, że opuszcza ją jej pierwsza prawdziwa ludzka przyjaciółka. Czkawka próbuje ją pocieszyć, wtedy Astrid stwierdza, że się nie załamuje, bo ma jeszcze jego. Heathera wraz ze swoim smokiem udają się na dalszą tułaczkę. Dziewczyna pojawia się również w odcinkach Noc łowców (część 1) oraz ''część 2'', oraz w późniejszych odcinkach drugiej połowy sezonu. W odcinku "Noc łowców część 1" ''jeźdźcy pojmani przez łowców smoków spotykają Heatherę na statku, współpracującą z Łowcami i Dagurem. Jeźdźcy są wyraźnie zaskoczeni postępowaniem dziewczyny. W części drugiej, Heathera ma pewien wpływ na decyzje wodza Łowców, Rykera - to jej pomysłem było wykorzystanie jeźdźców do prac na pokładzie okrętu. Dziewczyna kilkakrotnie ściera się z Astrid, gdy Jeźdźcy raz za razem podejmują próby ucieczki, dopiero w ostatnim pojedynku Astrid ostatecznie wygrywa, a Jeźdźcy uciekają. Heathera pojawia się znów w odcinku ''Snow Way Out. ''W tym odcinku okazuje się, że Heathera i Astrid od początku są ze sobą w kontakcie, a Heathera przystała do Łowców, by dokonać infiltracji organizacji. To ona doniosła Astid, że Łowcy chcą zdobyć ząb Mroziczorta, dzięki czemu Czkawka może im to uniemożliwić. Dziewczyny spotykają się na Lodowcowej Wyspie i razem ustalają działanie, jednak Heatherze nie udaje się odwieść Rykera od kontynuacji poszukiwań. Łowcy przyłapują Jeźdźców w leżu Mroziczorta, ale nie udaje się im ich wywabić. W czasie negocjacji Heathera zapobiega zasadzce na życie Czkawki. Gdy nie udaje się pozbawić Jeźdźców wodza, Ryker poleca Heatherze zawalić wejście do lodowej jaskini, co też dziewczyna robi, żeby się nie zdemaskować. Gdy ostateczne starcie przebiega po mysli Czkawki, Heathera z pomocą Szpicruty ewakuują Rykera z Lodowcowej Wyspy. Gdy Czkawka próbuje ich zestrzelić, przeszkadza mu w tym Astrid, krzycząc, że Heathera jest z nimi. W odcinkach ''Edge of Disaster (część 1) ''i ''część 2 ''Heathera uczestniczy w ataku Łowców na Koniec Świata. W miarę możliwości, stara się sabotować działania Łowców - na przykład pozorując zasadzkę. Heathera również umożliwia ucieczkę wcześniej pojmanej Szpadce, oddając jej nawet do dyspozycji swojego smoka. Gdy atak Łowców kończy się, wraz z przybyciem odsieczy, Heathera pozoruje kolejną walkę z Astrid i ewakuuje za pomocą Szpicruty (która do niej wraca na dźwięk rogu) Rykera i Dagura. W odcinku ''Maces and Talons (część 1) ''Heathera nadal pozoruje pracę dla Łowców, ale Ryker i Dagur zaczynają ją coraz bardziej podejrzewać. Okazuje się też, że Viggo przejrzał dziewczynę - gdy Heathera donosi Czkawce, że Viggo będzie polować na Marazmora sam, wódz Łowców demaskuje dziewczynę. Heathera przez nierozważny manewr zostaje złapana przez Łowców i uwięziona. W odcinku ''Maces and Talons (część 2) ''Heathera jest więziona i wykorzystuje ten czas na próby pogodzenia się z bratem. Czkawka i drużyna z kolei organizują wyprawę ratunkową dla Heathery - okazuje się ona kolejną zasadzką zorganizowaną przez Viggo. Wyprawa nie powodzi się, ale Heathera zostaje ostatecznie uwolniona przez Dagura. Na koniec pomaga jeźdźcom przepędzić Marazmora i odlatuje. W grach School of Dragons Heathera pojawia się w grze ''School of Dragons jako alchemistka. Przez kilka miesięcy od wydania gry rolę alchemisty pełniła Katrina Ciekawa. Dopiero później jej rolę przejęła Heathera. Jest ona chemikiem i prowadzi laboratorium. Można od niej otrzymywać zadania. Ciekawostki *"Heather" w języku angielskim oznacza "wrzos". * Heathera pojawia się w grze School of Dragons jako alchemistka. *Jej historię można pod pewnymi względami nawiązać do Ereta. Oboje byli początkowo sprzymierzeni z wrogami Berk, ale ostatecznie dołączyli do jeźdźców. Oboje mają także czarne włosy i zaprzyjaźnili się z Wichurą. *W trzecim sezonie okazuje się, że jest siostrą Dagura Szalonego. *Podczas rozmowy z Astrid na temat chłopaków, wyznaje przyjaciółce, że u mężczyzn ceni bardziej inteligencję niż wygląd i lubi Śledzika, bo "jest śmieszny i słodki". *W jednym z odcinków 3 sezonu koło swojego rogu ma do pasa przyczepioną soczewkę do smoczego oka. Zobacz też en::Heather es::Heather de:Heidrun Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Berserkowie